


find what you're looking for

by yerimvevo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, blink and you'll miss hwitae, bobby is joy's ex, changkyun is a bad guy, dongta if you squint, everyone's at least a lil gay, gowon is joy's little sister, luda is taeyong's cute lil sister, minkyung's a bitch, small dose of changlix, yuna is mingyu's gay beard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimvevo/pseuds/yerimvevo
Summary: dumb, gay teens in love with other dumb, gay teens.*i'm really bad at summaries!!





	1. Chapter 1

It was as simple as spelling your name or drawing a stickman. The first time he kissed a girl, he knew that he was no longer interested in women. It was just something about the feeling of kissing a boy that made him feel all tingly inside. Something that he didn't experience when he kissed a girl. Girls were people he'd rather befriend than date, anyways.

He won't know what to do when he loses everything he has and everyone he's ever loved, but he knows the day will come soon. It's getting harder and harder to keep his little secret.

The fact that he's lying to his loved ones is killing him. He'd rather let out the truth then live a lie telling his Mom and his little sister that he wants a wife and kids. 

"Oppa, when are you gonna get a girlfriend?" His little sister, Luda asked. He wanted to correct her with boyfriend. He didn't. "Not anytime soon." Taeyong sighed, taking a seat in his desk chair.

"Why not?" The shorter girl asked, she was always persistent with the questions, but Taeyong didn't mind. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Mom?" He asked in the most pleading voice that the girl's ever heard.

"I promise." She said, holding out her pinky. Taeyong held out his pinky finger and hooked it with Luda's. "I don't like girls, I-I like boys." He said, tears brimming his eyes in fear that she wouldn't accept him.

"That's great! You know, I have a small crush on this girl named Jiyeon in my class." Luda said, excitedly. Taeyong quickly shushed her in fear that their mother would her them, "Remember what I said, you can't tell Mom. She doesn't like these kinds of things." The younger frowned at that. 

"Don't worry, one day, we'll be able to love freely and nobody will care but until then, this is our little secret." Taeyong said and she smiled giving him a big hug.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Momo breathed in the warm, summer air as she walked to the park to meet with her long time boyfriend, Im Changkyun. She was honestly scared of him sometimes.

He could be really sweet at times, but when he was angry it was like a storm she couldn't control. It would always end up with something broken, sometimes her beloved paintings and always her heart.

She just wanted it to end. She was tired of the tears, the useless fights and the meaningless kisses. She isn't even sure if she likes boys. When Momo kissed a girl she liked it way more than kissing some boy, specifically her boyfriend. She dated a girl just for one day.

It was a dare and she actually liked it. She, of course, did this without her boyfriend knowing. If he did know, her makeup would've been a mess with her mascara running and her lipstick smeared for when he would try to kiss her to make up for the pain he caused.

And yes, you could say she's been in an abusive relationship. Her heart always told her "Leave him and go find real love.", but her brain always told her "You love him, you can't leave him." and she always seemed to listen to her brain.

But as time passed she would much rather listen to her heart. Once she arrived, she saw the cutest smile on his face and she knew it would be gone when Momo told him how she really felt.

"What do you mean you wanna break up?!" Her dearest boyfriend yelled in her face. The tears just came out. They were rushing down her cheeks as fast as lightning. "I don't think this is right for me or you. Changkyun, please understand." She begged, wiping away her tears as the wind blew her hair out of her pretty face.

"Listen here you slut, I've done everything for you and you want to leave me now? What's wrong with you?!" He said so loudly and at this point Momo was close to having a mental breakdown. She took such a big breath in and let it out, trying to control her breathing so she could say something.

She finally gathered up all her courage and slapped him. Momo was shocked at her own-self that she even did that. "You jerk, I hate you and I never want to see you again!" She screamed as she ran as fast as she could and when her lungs could no longer take it, she gasped for air. She sat at a bench, no idea where she was and she cried. She cried until she could pick up her phone and call somebody to take her home.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

She laughed as her beautiful girlfriend made many funny faces at her. It was a nice sunny day and they were both enjoying the weather and each other's presence.

"Heejin, I love you so much." Hyunjin managed to say, her heart beating rapidly as she stared into her lover's eyes. "I love you more, Hyunjinnie!" The older giggled, giving the younger a tight hug and a quick kiss.

Hyunjin loved days like these where she could enjoy herself without having to stress about her studies and what her parents would think if they saw her like this. _"Unacceptable, you're going back to church!"_

The older took a deep breath shaking her head, pushing away the negative thoughts that would constantly come back and instead turned her attention to Heejin who was picking small, pretty flowers out of the ground and from random bushes.

This was their safe place. Their escape from reality. The place where they could be themselves and they didn't need to hide away.

"Hyunjin, I picked some flowers for you!" Heejin smiled ever so brightly, holding a small bouquet of flowers held together with a makeshift ribbon made from napkins she had brought.

"Thank you so much. I love them." The older said, bringing the flowers to her nose. She breathed in and smelled how nice they were.

She looked up at the prettt girl, who was still smiling even brighter causing her small eyes to turn into crescents.

And that afternoon when she got home, she put them in a small vase labeled, "Heejin."

 

 

She no longer was interested in the boy she was dating. "Seriously, Jiwon, I'm over you." Sooyoung said, running a hand through her hair. She yawned as he began to give her more reasons on why they should stay together. "It's okay, you'll get over me soon, why don't you date that one girl? She's pretty cute." The shorter stated as Jiwon looked at her in disbelief.

"But Sooyoung, you can't just break up with me like this." Jiwon said, crossing his arms. "I can and in fact, I am." was the last thing she said before she began walking away from him.

She wanted to make it in time to pick up her friend from the locker room. Her name was Seungwan. She was cute and they've been hangout for about two months now. They met after Sooyoung got out of detention.

But, that's a completely different story for a different time. "Oh, there you are!" The shorter girl said, smiling and running up to the younger. "Ah, sorry I'm late, I had to deal with something." Sooyoung said, rolling her eyes.

The older just nodded in understanding as they began to walk home together. "Chaewon, I'm home!" Her little sister came running to her, engulfing her in a big hug. "Is this the cutie-" Sooyoung quickly covered the youngest's mouth as she was about to expose the nickname she had for Seungwan when she wasn't around.

Her little crush giggled at that. "Well, hi, I'm Chaewon!" The seven year old said, skipping her way upstairs, but not before waving to the two.

"So cutie, huh?" The ravenette blushed fifty shades of red.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He wasn't exactly popular. Just known as "Yuna's boyfriend." It all happened so fast, he just remembers valentine's day candy and pretty pink panties in his face.

_"C'mon, Mingyu, it's only five minutes!"_

Five minutes too long to be stuck in a room with her. She was cute, but she wasn't his type. His type was shy sunshine and a shining smile, not long hair and delicately painted fingernails.

But now all the pressure was placed on him to be perfect. Always out with her and her friends. His mother and father always eager to get him with a girl, wanting a good future daughter in-law.

Ugh, he wanted to gag at the thought of having sex with a woman. It was all so foreign to him. Only used to perky asses and cute whimpers. Never the high-pitched whines and the bouncy boobs.

And oh how his friends would go on and on about the great sex with a random girl they banged at an average high school party.

Mingyu had to get used to the awkward makeouts in the car and when she'd want to get "frisky." He usually came up with an excuse when things like that happened.

She was a very pretty girl, but he wasn't into her. He liked dudes not boobs, get the gist?

The boy was completely terrified about breaking up with her. She could have the whole school hate him with just the snap of her fingers. Well, maybe not the whole school cause he still had Jinsoul. She may be aggressive at times, but she was always thoughtful and nice so he could only hope she wouldn't be like the others.

That one night, he wasn't turned on at all. She just did some dances on his lap and then shoved her tits in his face almost suffocating him. He needed to do something though or they would look at him weird because he didn't have a tent in his pants.

So he flooded his mind with images of the cute boy that tutored him and for sure, he had a tent in his pants then.

"Hey babe! Me and the girls are sneaking into a club friday night so you should come!" His girlfriend said, giggling. An oversized maroon long sleeved shirt that engulfed her small, delicate hands and black shorts.

He hid the deep sigh that was in the back of his throat. He really had to break up with her because he felt like he'd get drunk and do something stupid, something straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm proud of this chapter and it's 4am so please don't slap me for mistakes??  
> this is also my first fic on ao3 uwu
> 
> thoughts on sana's date and hansol's relationship w xiao? (i can't relate to hansol, i love boobs oops)


	2. Chapter 2

"Taeyong!" His mother called him downstairs. The strawberry blonde groaned quietly, turning his phone off and heading downstairs. "Yes, mom?" Taeyong asked, looking down at his birth-giver. 

"Your grade in math is terrible! I'm getting you a tutor." The older lady said, typing away on her computer. "Mom, I'm fine, I can just ask Yuta, he's good at algebra!" The younger whined, not wanting a tutor. 

"Calm down. This will be a good opportunity to get you a girlfriend and besides I already sent out the ad." Taeyong's throat was dry, he felt like throwing up his burger at the word "girlfriend."

Oh man was he in a sticky situation cause there was no way in hell he was going to get together with his tutor. Especially if she was a girl.

They were sitting at the dinner table, eating whatever crap his mom made. It's always been like this, just the three of them together. Taeyong can't remember the last time he's seen his dad. In fact, has he ever even met him? 

He doubts it. "So, Taeyong, I found you a tutor, she's coming over every Wednesday and Friday so make sure to be nice to her. Oh yeah and her name's Son Seungwan." His mother speaks up, taking a drink out of whatever was in her cup. 

He put on a fake smile and nodded, finishing his dinner. He put his dish in the sink, running to his room. The strawberry blonde pulled out his phone wanting to text his friend about what had happened. 

He plugs his phone into his charger, shutting the lights off. Pulling the covers over his head and enjoying how comfortable his bed was. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"You're not okay! Momo, you look like a mess." Sana said, only concerned about her friend's well being. "I know, I know. I'm just scared of seeing Changkyun in public." The teenager said, frowning and snuggling up in her blankets.

"Well, I'll be having 24/7 protection on you so he won't come anywhere near you without getting hurt." Her beloved friend said, smiling and holding onto her hands for comfort. 

It had been a week since she's broken up with Changkyun and the poor girl is scared for her life. That was the problem. He was always unexpected.

Momo had to be so careful when they were in a relationship because she never knew what made him mad or upset. She just wished he was nicer and not so controlling. The brunette couldn't even talk to other boys without him getting pissed at her and telling her to stay away from them.

She's just glad he's gone now and maybe that slap she gave him put some sense into the boy. 

"C'mon, get up. We're going to a party." The latter said, looking through her closet. "Here, this is cute!" Sana said, handing her an over-sized purple turtleneck and a short, plaid, purple skirt. 

The girl pushed her into her closet with the clothes, budging her to try them on. Momo sighed, putting the clothes on that actually looked really pretty on her. She decided to tuck in the turtleneck because it looked nicer that way.

The shorter walked out as Sana cheered and complimented how good the outfit looked on her. 

Momo was happy. This how she always wanted to be.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Hyunjin was sad. She didn't know why her little sunshine was frowning. She hadn't smiled for a week. The teenage girl misses the way her eyes would turn into small lines as her smile grew large.

Her angel was no longer shining brightly and she wanted to know why. "Baby, why are you so down?" Hyunjin asked her lover, pouting. "M-My best friend, she's moving and I'm gonna miss her." Heejin said, tears falling from her eyes.

The brunette just held her tightly. Hugging her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She knows what it feels like to lose a friend so close to you.

Hyunjin wouldn't know what to do without her best friend, Eunbin and she most definitely would tear herself apart if she ever lost Heejin. 

Her beautiful babygirl, her sunshine, her everything. Keeping her girlfriend happy is a bigger priority to her than being a good daughter to her parents.

"It will be okay. I'm here." The taller girl said, stroking Heejin's hair and that's when she saw it. The gorgeous smile on her face that she would never forget, it was engraved in her brain.

How could she ever forget the source of her happiness?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Sooyoung was at the park with Seungwan. She was having so much fun with her crush that by the time she had to walk the younger home, the sun was setting.

Beautiful shades of orange, yellow, pink and purple contouring together to create a pretty sunset that the younger just had to capture with her favorite beauty in the middle of it.

Seungwan smiled and put two fingers up in a peace sign. The raven-haired teenager took so many photos of her crush that she almost ran out of storage space. 

When they finished having their mini photoshoot, the older giggled telling her to send them to her later. 

The walk to Seungwan's home was comfortably silent, their hands touching ever so slightly and Sooyoung turning into a blushing mess. 

"Ah, I guess this is it." The brunette said, walking up the thick concrete stairs leading to her front door. Sooyoung stayed at the bottom and smiled. "I had fun, we should do this again some time." Seungwan added, hugging the younger.

The raven-haired girl's smile was so bright. She was internally screaming at the fact that her crush liked hanging out with her, but she kept her cool on the outside. 

They waved goodbye to each other, Sooyoung walking to her own home that wasn't very far away.

She sat in bed, cuddled up into her blankets, all comfy and cozy. She turned her phone on, opening her messages wanting to wish Seungwan a good night.

Sooyoung began to squeal because her crush sent her a kissy face. 

Boy was she whipped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Mingyu did not know how to break up with his girlfriend. He didn't want to make her cry nor be slapped in the face. The teen boy had to think hard.

He'd have to think later though because he was currently being tutored by his crush. Never in a million years would he ever think about that. 

Crushes weren't really his thing. He didn't really have any crushes anyways. But man did this particular tutor change his mind. 

He went by the name, Jeon Wonwoo. The older was incredibly shy around him, but was very sassy. Mingyu has seen him talk to his friends and he is loaded with fiery comebacks and roasts.

"Mingyu, it's not Japennies, it's Japanese." Wonwoo said, erasing it and replacing it with the correct spelling. "Sorry! They sound the same, seriously." The younger said, frowning as the ravenette giggled, continuing and flipping the next page of the textbook.

He began speaking about something in Japanese, but at this point Mingyu wasn't even listening. He was too busy staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. 

"Gyu, are you even listening?" Wonwoo asked, he could see the red dancing across his cheeks. He probably wasn't used to the attention. The brunette liked that nickname, Gyu. 

Only Seokmin called him that, but hearing it off the boy's tongue was better. Plus, it sounded gayer. Everything he wanted and more. 

He nodded as the older rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, you aren't! How do you expect to pass this class if you don't even know how to spell Japanese?" The shorter scolded him. 

"You're so right, I don't even know why I took japanese, I'm such a dumbass." Mingyu said, laughing and putting a hand on Wonwoo's thigh. He saw how the older got flustered all too quickly and how he shoved the younger's hand off his thigh.

"Shh, don't say that! You're actually very smart, you just aren't putting the effort you need into it." The black-haired boy said, smiling at him. Damn, was his smile attractive. In fact, he wanted to kiss it.

So he did, placing his lips on Wonwoo's perfectly pink ones. he heard the other gasp, but he did nothing about it. So they stayed like that.

The older's hands in his hair and Mingyu's resting on the small of his back. 

By the time they had to break apart for air, the younger's hair was a mess and poor Wonwoo was confused. "did you like the kiss?" 

"Y-Yeah." His face was so red and three minutes later they were laughing their asses off and going out for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been awhile, school and finals have been eating my ass, but feedback would be nice, please!


End file.
